Religion Is Great When You're A God
by Shadow Sora94
Summary: What would have happened if Kazumi did not fall victim to his shadow, and remained the master of Cubia, and ultimately took control of the world? Warning: Rape, mentioned torture, yaoi, people with god-complexes, implied necrophilia, chracter deaths.


_**.hack//G.U.+: Religion Is Great When You're A God**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this story D: … Wait, why am I happy about that? Anyway, the song 'Aura' belongs to Yuki Kajiura.

Summary: What would have happened if Kazumi did not fall victim to his shadow, and remained a insane God? KazumixHaseoxAtolixRevived!Pi. Warning: Rape, mentioned torture, yaoi, people with god-complexes, implied necrophilia, major character deaths.

IMPORTANT NOTE ABOUT SONG: The 'evil' version of Aura is the one used in this fic.

* * *

_**.hack//G.U.+ Religion Is Great When You're A God**_

"Is that all, Master?" Asked a maid, bringing some food to the room of the master of the Third Network Crisis, Kazumi.

"Yes, wench." Said Kazumi, as he began eating the gourmet food brought to him, with a satisfying look on his face.

_Ah, the sweet taste of being God. _He thought to himself. After a good ten minutes of fish, chicken, rice, wine, and some gourmet cake, he decided to log into 'The World'…

No…

Not _The_ World.

_His_ World, were he ruled as God.

Yes, you see, it had all gone as Kazumi had planned. The R.A. Plan… the Anti-Existence, the Eight Phases of Morganna, the Dummy Morganna Factor, and most of important of all: Cubia, the Anti-Existence…

He was now beyond all of them.

The Terror of Death, Skeith, Haseo, Ryou Misaki .

The Mirage of Deceit, Innis, Atoli, Chigusa Kusaka.

The Propagation, Magus, Kuhn, Tomonari Kasumi.

The Prophet, Fidchell, Yata, Takumi Hino.

Gorre, The Machinator, Sakubo, Iori Nakanishi. (although he had never fought him)

Macha, The Temptress, Endrance, Kaoru Ichinose. (although he didn't get the chance to take him on either)

Tarvos, The Avenger, Pi, _Reiko Saeki. _(_his_ younger sister, the one that delayed the birth of God!)

And last but not least- The Rebirth, Corbenik, Ovan, Masato Indou. (although it seemed possible that might have been a intelligence created by the network after he had used Cubia to become the God of the Online World. Either way, as God, he had much more important things to worry about then that.)

They were the Infinity Eight, the soldiers of 'The World', the Epitath-PCs, the ones to fight AIDA…

Out of the six that challenged him after becoming God, after he had created Cubia to rule over the world, they **all** failed!

He still remembered it like yesterday, despite the fact that two years had long since passed. The ones who he had killed to protect the network which he ruled over. The same people that CC Corp gave him the permission to wipe out, to ensure the stability of the network (which soon went from _the_ network to _his_ network).

First, Pi, that sister of that _fucking bastard_, fell. After avoiding a close call that was- his creation, Cubia, wished to destroy him- however, he foresaw this and had special adjustments to the Dummy Factor created to ensure Cubia wouldn't try to do away with God.

However, getting back on topic- along with Haseo (whom he decided to leave for last, along with Atoli) she was the closest to him once he descended to godhood, and words couldn't describe the satisfaction of watching the monstrosity he ruled over devour her, piece by piece, as Haseo, Atoli, and Kuhn, only to be constantly stopped by the other heads. He just wished that was the real Reiko's body being eaten! He also regretted she was stunned by the situation- it was too easy. He allowed the others to escape, so for the moment he could bask in his victory/

Second one down was Kuhn, Tomonari (whom had managed to. That time, he didn't really do much- he sent Cubia's Gomoras after him, along with a few other, random players logged in at random fields for his amusement. This was a duel purpose- both curing his amusements, and catching The Propagation off guard. Eh, nothing too special. He decided as God, he had the right to just lie back and watch his minions carry out his holy orders.

Then, he accomplished the final keystone of his victory over the online world.

Conquering the Net Slum- Tartaga. After gaining complete authority by CC Corp (peacefully for the most part of course- with just a _little_ threatening with Cubia's power), the final part of Kazumi's little "B.G. Project" (**B**ecome **G**od).

The players put up a good fight, he had to admit- but against God, it just wasn't good enough.

First person he took out was Zelkolva, the AI who wouldn't stop aiding Haseo. He had _special_ plans for him, so after he damaged his data to the point it wouldn't repair, he had Cubia devour him. Like Pi, he had it done slowly, oh so slowly. First the head, the chest, the pelvis, the knees, and finally the feet- Kazumi laughed in victory the whole time.

Next up was the previous leader of Operation G.U.- Yata, a (once) very young employee, who had also tried to rebel against Kazumi once he had become the False God. He fought well, but in the end was worn down by the Gommoras, then finished off by Cubia. Likewise, he was the second one of the Epitaph User to use his avatar to try to combat him. However, even the power of Infinity was not enough to surpass the infinite power of the God of Binary, of Zero and One.

He had Yata torn savagely apart. Like dogs over a scrap of meat, rather then just eat, Cubia used it's teeth to just tear his body apart. Then, at the very end, Kazumi decided to finish him off with Data Drain, putting the Epitaph User into a coma- exactly what he wanted.

Next up was the game's own antivirus NPC, the azure knight of the goddess, Azure Flame Kite. Now he was a annoying little bastard in Kazumi's opinion, and unlike the others, he was rather fond of Data Drain. However, because he didn't know how to reach CubiaBeta were he hid for most of the fight, all he could do was fight the infinite heads of CubiaAlpha. After so many foes, even the knight of the goddess fell to his power, as at the end of the fight, once Azure Kite was weakened enough by Cubia, he had done to him what Ovan once did- tear him apart in a spectacular, gory mess. In fact, he tried something new- he had, before the assault on the Net Slum, try to research how to mimic what AIDA had once done, trapping the consciousness of players in the game, using the power of the Mirage of Deceit. He did this with himself, and even learned how to end it at will… and he decided something. "Hey, as a God, I should be able to know what all things taste like, correct?" It wasn't like Azure Kite wouldn't have healed over time even if he didn't have a snack, anyway.

Then, at last, their was Ovan. Despite the fact he was freaking cremated, because of AIDA, a data lived. Hell, in fact, the AIDATri-Edge managed to survive The Rebirth. He… he could have done anything! Made him a ruler of land in God's Kingdom, Kazumi's Kingdom! But no! That _imbicile!_ Kazumi was furious at Ovan during that fight… "Obey me…… and you shall have your heart's desire!" And _what_ did that man, that intelligence, that _bastard_ say!?

"My heart's desire? You have nothing that I want. What's in my heart, crazy as it seems…… is the one who still lovingly calls me 'Ovan' despite being reduced to this state."

They were bold words, very bold words. It wasn't just Ovan fighting him- Tri-Edge was also fighting for it's life. Out of all the fights, this was arguably the most dangerous for him. He had found out how to reach CubiaBeta, and even the almighty power of Cubia couldn't save Kazumi if he lost the Dummy Factor, it was over…

Of course, this mortal couldn't do it. This mortal couldn't defeat the almighty power of God! Tri-Edge was still AIDA, no matter how unnatural it was (enough to survive it's host's own attempt to destroy it and all it's brethern), and it still had one incredible weakness-

Data Drain.

After that, because The Rebirth had already been sacrificed to destroy all traces of AIDA (not to mention bringing out the fake Third Network Crisis, halving the global stock market in one instance), and with it, it's Avatar. After that, Ovan just had a regular PC…

And no mere PC could stand up against Kazumi, which he quickly demonstrated.

Not as hungry anymore, he decided to only eat his eyes. Whole, no chewing.

And finally, at the end of this battle, he fought the only two remaining… Haseo and Atoli.

That time, he was in trouble. That time, he was in danger of being defeated. They both used their Avatars to fight him, and in the end, they learned that it was pointless fighting the heads of CubiaAlpha, and they began to search for _him_, and in the end he did.

"Gotcha."

The next few minutes were a blur to Kazumi, as the whole time he wasn't fully focusing, thinking of only how he would rule 'The World' after this was over. Should he be a benevolent God who protected and loved everyone? Or would he be a cruel and merciless God who would strike down all non-believers?

…

The second one sounded a lot cooler to him.

And a few minutes later…

He won.

"Hahaha!" Said Kazumi, jumping off from the head of CubiaBeta, and walked up to Haseo, smirking. "Well well well. How the nonbeliever has fallen!"

"Fuck…. You…."

"Now now now…" Said Kazumi, smirking. "Haseo… why couldn't you just believe in me?" Said the naked PC, walking up to him, lifting his chin up. "Haha… sleep tight, Haseo… no, sleep tight, _Ryou_." Said Kazumi, in a tone that really managed to freak out Haseo at the moment. "Haha…" he said, planting a kiss on the other male's lips. "I'll come pick you up from the hospital when this is over. Same goes for her." He said smirking, a cannon appearing on his arm.

_Data Drain._

That was all two years ago.

Kazumi, in the meanwhile, had not only ruled over The World as God, but completely changed it.

About three months after the battles, Kazumi 'persuaded' CC Corp to do two things-

One- Change it's name to Safety Division 2 (it was often well debated why they did this, as they gave out no reason).

Two- Let him completely change The World. He had turned into a horror wasteland. The game was now decorated with blood and corpses in every corner, as well as horrifying monsters. The World (which was officially renamed a few months later as His World) was completely changed, and even offered a new feature- to go into the game itself, as had been done with the AIDA Server incident. The power to _feel_ the game… and even feel other players. It quickly fell in the popularity charts, with Safety Division 2 focusing now on non-MMORPG games.

At last, Kazumi had everything he wanted.

Using what would have brought upon the Third Network Crisis by itself, The/His World now belonged to him.

He was now beyond everything that was made up of Zeroes and Ones…

They were now the beings that had to worship him- for now… "I am the God of Zero and One!" Laughed Kazumi, as he began logging into His World. Actually, at this point, it was His World.

After he had become a God, he learned their was something he could do- the entire internet was at his mercy, his beckoning. If he wanted to, he could easily bring upon the Third Network Crisis. Or if he wanted, he could let the online world face a era of peace. As God, as _Aura_!

To put a long story short, he had become everything CC Corp had been trying to prevent. He was, indeed, the Network Crisis they had tried so hard to prevent. To be specific, what _he _tried to prevent.

"Jun Bansyoya…" Said Kazumi with a smile. "I wish I could see you. I wish I could see how you are in the heavens right now, now that I've become everything you tried so damn hard to destroy!" He said, letting out a laughter of pure insanity- something that had become very common since becoming the God of the online world.

He still remembered what he had told Haseo that day, the day he had nearly put a end to him in The World! (But boy, was he happy he didn't) "Aren't we Gods cruel? If you don't have faith in us… we punish you!" He repeated, for no one other then himself to hear.

_Oh, Terror of Death… _Thought Kazumi, sighing. "If only you had accepted me as your God earlier, I didn't have had to seal you to your unfortunate, horrible fate." Said the Ultimate A.I. made a human, as he fully logged into His World.

'His World' was not a true MMORPG many said, as it wasn't controlled by the players or the game's owners anymore (even that little bit of info got out). Hell, it wasn't even a true game- more like a plane of reality for him to rule over, which he was graceful enough to share with everyone. A plane of reality filled with death, rape, and even prostitution (as all could be felt should they have desired to fully enter the game, then leave at will).

He had done something previously thought impossible though, something he was convinced only God himself probably could have done- he actually got CC Corp/Safety Division 2 to abandon 'The World' and leave it all to him ("Even more proof of my magnificence!"). Instead making them focus on non-MMORPG games, forcing them all to pay the full price of allowing their games to affect the well-being of the world, by making them live with the fact a madman who they couldn't touch could essentially destroy the world with the power of the Devil's spawn, the anti-existence, Cubia.

It was then, he was logged in.

"Hello, my world, my kingdom!" He said, now in his naked God appearance (for was their no sight more beautiful, more handsome, more _divine_ then that of God?).

He appeared over the root town of Mac Anu, a black and white and red town with many types of shady looking people in it. Naturally, the players applauded at the sight of the naked man atop the gruesome dragon like head.

"It's the Lord!"

"All hail Kazumi!"

"Viva Kazumi!" Were the shouts heard around the once somewhat lovely city of Mac Anu, before it's new God had corrupted it to his liking.

But, then something else was heard.

Protests.

A group of about twenty were coming out of the area were everyone logged in, screaming at Kazumi. "This game is evil!" "You are not God!" "You should be ashamed of yourselves!"

Kazumi sighed.

"My lord, shall we take care of the infidels?" Asked a player, finishing cybersex with a female player.

"_No." _Said Kazumi, his player voice deepening.

At this point, he set it off- the protestor's could now feel His World………

And feel as they were torn apart by the heads of Cubia.

The best part was what Kazumi would do next- forcefully log them out…

And erase part of their memory of this day. If they wanted to go protest again later on, he could just repeat this process.

Kazumi smiled at the laughs and applause of the fellow players, as he returned to his palace- made on the back of the zombiefied version of the giant turtle of the Net Slum.

"Hmmm…" He said, sitting down. He looked down at a book, his scripture. So far he was on book Seven, and their were going to be Twenty books of the scripture of religion worshiping him that he intended to have….

He smirked as he looked around, looking all around him- sewed up, pale versions of the ones whom he had battled two years back. Likewise… they mostly all looked like how he had hunted them and killed them in real life- even Endrance and Sakubo, despite having nothing to do with the battle, fell victim to his wrath…

Because he was God. And therefore, even the sickest, most inhumane of all acts did not apply to him!

He had modeled all their 'Zombies' to resemble how he had finished them off in the real world…. It just wasn't fair! Why couldn't he be God offline also!? It wasn't fair! But… he had killing! By torturing and killing in horrible and inhumane ways…

Then, in the real world, the world beyond One and Zero, he could feel god-like satisfaction.

Reiko was the worst he had done- tying her up, then killing her in a live cannibalism, not even bothering to kill her or sedate her first. He smiled and licked his lips looking back at the memory- _No wonder cannibals do what they do. _He thought.

Tomonari came next- for him, Kazumi decided to go with a knife to the chest- again, and again, and again, and again… he then sewed it back up afterwards. Not his most creative murder, he had to admit. Hey, not like his defeat in-game was the most creative either.

Upon kidnapping Iori, he learned the boy had split personality disorder. He mentally dominated 'Bo', but 'Saku' was strong willed and wouldn't give up. He had to cut off the fingers, the toes, and slowly, like pieces of ham, saw off the flesh working up until he finally completely amputated the limbs, while also getting some doctors to ensure he never died from blood loss and shock… Saku finally surrendered, and Kazumi finished off the job by sawing the boy's head off.

Next one up- the previous G.U. commander, Takumi. For this, he just wanted to laugh mostly, and inflict irony. It had seemed he was somewhat fond of philosopher's and wisdom- he got large books with quotes from famous philosophers, and just bludgeoned his head in with them, smashing his head in. And it worked- he laughed the whole time.

Last of all was Kaoru, once the Demon Palace Emperor. Oh, how the mighty had fallen! This time, Kazumi decided he needed to use beauty in such a death.

First, he decorated the body with roses, those beautiful flowers sticking out of his body. He also took out his eyes (not to mentioned feasted on them in a episode of pure insanity) and inserted them with roses. He simply observed what he believed to be the most beautiful death yet for a few days…

They were Six of the Infinity Eight- out of the six, only Two, the Holy Man and Holy Woman had seen the error of their ways by defying God and were sparred their horrible deaths…

"Perfect!" He said, writing down it down in a book. He then looked to his left, smirking. "Come over here." He said to one of the 'stitched-up', a copy of Pi, with bite marks all over her body.

"Suck on it." He ordered, smirking as the will less, emotionless replica of the PC once known as Pi did as she was commanded.

"Show your love for your God." He said, smirking.

Yeah.

_This_ was the life. The life that no mere man could accomplish…

Only a God.

_However, even a God could fall victim to temptation. However, unlike humans, as a God, I can always ensure their are those around him to meet his needs. _He thought, holding the stitched up version of Pi's head in place.

_I have everything no man could ask for. _Thought Kazumi in the game, letting out his signature laughter of insanity. _A world to rule over, sex-slaves, the anti-existence, and the power to destroy the world with the true Third Network Crisis… not to mention __**the**__. _Thought Kazumi with sweet satisfaction. To his right was a stitched up and soulless copy of Zelkovla, and to his right Sakubo (whom he had given a hermaphrodite body, for no other reason then true amusement).

And the best part- being a God, no only was it ok, but in the scripture he was writing to worship him in the game, it was justified!

_Religion is great when you're a God. _Thought Kazumi with a smile, smirking. He then smirked as he released into the AI's mouth, not even making any face to show any pleasure he was feeling. "Allright, swallow it." He said, getting the AI off.

"Good girl." She said, as he then logged off, once he saw the girl was done with her task.

Now…

To check up on **them**.

He took his M2D off and entered the 'hall of torture'. The area were he had killed all the other members of G.U. Their bodies were still there, he had them placed in special glass chambers that could prevent the body from rotting away, and occasionally even gave them sponge baths. It was great- he could look at the bodies and reminiscence, while also having fun with them should living toys get too boring.

Then, at last, he reached the end.

"Hello, Holy Man, Holy Woman!"

"Fuck……… you……." Said the once proud controller of the Morganna Factor called Skeith, chained to a wall in one side. Kazumi smirked- it had been almost two years, and he still wasn't broken yet.

Kazumi just clicked his tongue a few times, walking up to him. "You should know better about how to talk to your God, Ryou!" He said, kicking the defenseless and naked boy in the chest. This had been done so many times throughout the past two years that it didn't even earn him a cry of pain. "Why can't you be more like Chigusa? Obedient, broken, and knows her place." Said Kazumi smirking, looking to the person who once controlled Atoli, the Mirage of Deceit.

A rather pitiful sight in Kazumi's opinion. Like Ryou, Chigusa was at the wall, chained and naked. However, unlike Ryou's eyes that still had a bit of fight left in them, Chigusa's were dead. Likewise, the most striking feature about her was her enlarged stomach.

"'And so, the Holy Woman did give birth to the half god children.'" Said Kazumi smirking, inserting a finger into her vagina. "Still a work of progress, that part, but I'm working on it… You know, I'm almost tempted to just reach up, grab them, and just yank them out." He said smirking, inserting another finger. Chigusa said nothing, but still whimpered a bit. "At least you know that you can't defeat God." Said Kazumi smirking, taking out his two fingers and licking them.

"You sick fuck…" Said Ryou, glaring.

"… You know, I've had enough of you." Said Kazumi, glaring, as he then closed the door, sealing them in the room. "For too long, I've given you pleasure, and tried to convince you……. Now, non-believer, I'm going to _force _you to believe in me!" He said, grabbing his shoulders.

"G-Get off of me!"

(Author's Warning: Folks, if you're a huge Haseo fan, now might be time to turn back)

_**If, you are near to the dark**_

_**I will tell you 'bout the sun…**_

"I will do no such thing." He said, punching his eye, leaving it bruised. Of course, this was something he had also done many times.

"Ha…ha…" Said Kazumi, as he took out a key. It slightly loosened the chains on the wall, but they still staid in. He moved the chain in the slots in the wall he had designed, making it so Haseo was now facing face down.

"You… you wouldn't _dare_!" Screamed Ryou, using everything that was left of his willpower and masculinity. However, Kazumi heard his voice break for a fraction of a second.

"Of course I would. Have you forgotten what I told you? I can do whatever I want… it's just the world that needs to keep up with me." He said, taking off his pants.

_**You are here, no escape**_

_**From my visions of the world**_

"I am _God_, Ryou!" He said, scratching his back with his nails, which was just enough to make Ryou bite his lips. "You fucking little ungrateful _bastard!_ Don't you remember your friends of G.U.!? How I showed you their bodies!? I can kill you whenever I want! But I'm merciful enough to spare your life! And in return, all I ask is that you call me God!" He said, a insane look on his face.

"Not…. God….." Said Ryou weakly, as Kazumi delivered a kick to his back.

"You little bastard…" He said. "Wench!" Immediately Chigusa opened her eyes, as she had to close her eyes to not see what was going to happen. "Burn what you are about o see into your mind! Don't you DARE look away!"

_**You will cry, all alone**_

_**But it does not mean a thing to me**_

"Ryou…" He said, smirking. "Last chance. I'll let you keep the very last shred of your dignity if you just accept I am a God- online, and offline!"

"Never……….."

Kazumi sighed. "Fine." He said, positioning himself. "Understand that you brought this upon yourself…" He said, with a wide smile.

"_This is the consequence for defying your God, Ryou!_" He said, entering.

_**Knowing the song, I will sing**_

'_**Till the darkness comes to sleep**_

_**Come to me, I will tell**_

_**Of the secret of the sun**_

He closed his eyes and his ears fell deaf upon whatever Ryou was screaming (at this point, he was still swearing at him) as he began thrusting. "Why did you make this so hard…?" He said, sighing. "A God shouldn't have to work so hard to get a human to believe in Him."

_**It's in you, not it me**_

_**But it does not mean a thing to you**_

"S…….. STOOOOOOP!" He screamed, as if he was calling out to Skeith.

Kazumi just smirked. "How much longer until you believe in me, Holy Man? It's not fair… after all I did, after I hadn't been merciful, you wouldn't have been sved from the fate the rest of the Cursed Wave faced!" He said, now scowling, touching the other boy's genitals. "You fucking little bastard!" He screamed, with pure insanity evident in his voice. "Your lucky I'm not going to _kill _you!" He screamed.

"Here is the thing- you _know _that I am a God! But you don't want to accept it, because I haven't' shown I can do ANYTHING I want to you! Well, now I am! Don't you get it, Ryou!? You are _mine! I can do WHATEVER I want to you, you ungrateful nonbeliever!_"

_**(The sun is in your eyes…)**_

_**If, you are near, to the dark, I will tell you 'bout the sun**_

_**(The sun is in your ears…)**_

_**You are here, no escape, form my visions of the world**_

"You will cry, all alone… but it does not mean a thing to me, Ryou!" Laughed Kazumi. He smirked, Kazumi knew what to do-

If he got him to cry…

He was broken.

If he was broken…

He would believe.

And Kazumi would win.

_**(You will cry, all alone, but it does not mean a thing)**_

_**I hope you see the sun, somewhere in the darkness**_

"Stop…. It….."

"Sorry Ryou, but your body doesn't appear to agree with you, especially down here." He said, stroking him. "Ha… ha… ha…. How does it feel to be completely helpless under the power of God?"

"You……. You…………."

_**(The sun is in your eyes…)**_

_**Knowing the song, I will sing, 'till the darkness comes to sleep**_

_**(The sun is in your ears…)**_

_**Come to me, I will tell, you about the secret of the sun**_

"Haha… so… how much longer can you hold it in?" Said Kazumi. "Almost….."

"…" Ryou just didn't say anything.

_I'm close… _He thought, smirking. _Making him break, and to my end…_

At this point, Ryou didn't know what to do, what to say, or even what to think.

_**(You will cry, all alone, but it does not mean a thing to me…)**_

_**I hope you see the sun, somewhere in the darkness**_

Then, with no warning, it was over.

Kazumi smiled as he came, as did Ryou, although he didn't want to.

_**It does not much matter to me…**_

"Anything…" Said Kazumi. "I can do to you…"

"…"

"Because…" Said Kazumi, smirking. "That was what Gods can do, get it, Ryou?" He said, now smiling.

"…"

"I'm going to ask you this one more time…" Said Kazumi. "As a God………… Do you believe in me?" He asked.

Whatever Ryou said, it was so quiet, that Kazumi couldn't hear him. "What was that, mortal?"

"Y………………………… Yes." Said Ryou, eyes devoid of life.

Kazumi saw this as the ultimate sign of victory…

_At last! _He thought smiling. _At last, the only person reamining who has dared to defy and deny my existence as a God has submitted to my will!_

Kazumi smirked, as he once again kissed the younger male on the lips.

This time, for the first time in two years, their was no resistance. Likewise, during it, he felt a single wet drop touch his upper lip.

_Three Months Later…_

Unlike most religions, Kazumi's reign as God was short lived.

Three months after he had achieved his final victory, dominance over Ryou, he was assassinated by the people whom he had tried so hard to control.

The reason for this assassination was simple- take from Kazumi the anti-existence, Cubia, and their company.

Once he was dead (it looked like a normal car accident), Safety Division 2 spilled _some _of it's beans. Like that Kazumi had forced them into submission with a type of program that could wipe away all of their data, and that his conditions to not doing this was to both change their name, and give him the game.

Soon afterwards, it was back to being CC Corp and 'The World', and it slowly began to regain it's former crowd, while losing it's new one.

However, this wasn't the most shocking part.

What was truly horrifying is when the found the 'hallway of death', filled with the preserved bodies of victims, and two teenagers and two baby twins at the end.

Likewise, later on, they found a journal- sharing the world the deranged mind of Kazumi, a serial killer who apparently murdered his victims accord to a religion devoted to himself that he created. For years afterwards, like other serial killers in history, he would achieve something he desired inside- immortality in the minds of the crowds. -Kazumi the Insane God, some called him, which was even enough to inspire a horror novel: _The Man Who Tried To Become God._

It was alarming to CC Corp, however, that not only was Kazumi's computer smashed to pieces, but more alarming was that they couldn't find any trace of Cubia's data, yet they knew he still existed.

Of course, not wanting to start a panic (not to mention keep their money in their pockets), CC Corp simply made themselves believe that Kazumi, knowing his assassination was coming, decided to delete Cubia and destroy his computer in a vain attempt to not look like a madman after his death.

And after so long, life returned (mostly) back to normal.

"Hey… isn't that the guy that was held hostage for two years by that Kazumi guy?"

"Hey, it is!"

"Wanna go ask him about it?"

"I don't feel like probably getting killed or just looking like a douche, so no."

"Damn, you guys are no fun!"

Ryou walked back to his apartment from his school, ignoring the comments that followed him wherever he went- it was something he had gotten used to.

He then entered his apartment, and was greeted by Chigusa nursing two kids, who smiled at Ryou once he returned home (and her home now, as her parents refused to take her back in once she was out of Kazumi's little torture chamber).

"Hey."

Chigusa just nodded in response.

"It's safe, right?"

Chigusa sighed. It was the one, ultimate question of paranoia that he always asked.

Once again, she nodded, pointing at the laptop that was next to his usual one…

Kazumi's real laptop. Not the one Ryou had smashed to fool the cops and the public.

As it was turned on, a roar was let out of the laptop, which frightened the baby twins, earning Ryou a glare from Chigusa.

"Sorry, sorry." Said Ryou, sighing, as he spoke into a microphone. "Shut up."

A lower growl was emitted.

Ryou sighed again, knowing what this meant.

"I know, I know… I promised." He said, a small smile forming.

"I know I said I would have done it a few days ago…" He said, facing Chigusa, who just nodded.

Ryou then did something that hadn't been done in a long time ago.

He put on a M2D and logged into that game, were it all began.

_The World_

But he wasn't logging in as Haseo, no. He was logging in as him… as God, to fulfill Cubia's purpose…

The Third Network Crisis- Kazumi had written down one piece of scripture…

"And should Man defy God and believe him to be dead, God shall return to remind Man that He exists." Said Ryou, reciting a line from Kazumi's Scriptures. "He never did get around to finishing it off." He said.

He smirked as the computer froze during the log in. He knew this was going to happen- Cubia's re-transition from just being in Kazumi's computer to The World was going to take a while.

But of course, he had a little time to kill.

On his own computer, he decided to go into the computer to kill some time. During that time, he decided to try out a website he heard about, _omegle_, a site were you set up talking to a stranger and neither person used names unless you wanted it.

Before long he was in.

**Connecting to server... **

**Looking for someone you can chat with. Hang on. **

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

**Stranger: Hello!**

**You: Hi.**

**Stranger: Who are you?**

This question made Ryou decide to stop for a second. What should he say? The man who was held captive by God for two years? The one who was going to continue his work after about two years of brainwashing? Haseo, The Terror of Death?

**Stranger: Hello?**

Yes…

He had it now. He then quickly typed in his message.

**You: God.**

* * *

Hey, thanks for reading! At 17 pages, this is one of the longest things I've ever written. Likewise, this is probably the darkest piece of fiction I've written.

Either way, thanks for reading, sorry if your favorite character was killed by Kazumi during his rampage.

Kazumi: Worship me! Muahahahahaha!


End file.
